User blog:BlouseGirl/Hiatus // Stepping Down
Judging by this title, you can probably form your opinion on this topic immediately. I understand that there may not be any backing out on this matter, so I'm not going to get sidetracked. Bottom line is, I'm probably going to be taking a break from Ever After High. That's not to say I'll be giving up on Wikia as a whole, just Ever After High. I hope to see you guys around the network. (Hopefully, the anime wiki branch.) I'm not sure if I'll go on a contribution hiatus, but either way I believe that it's time to let go being admin. Perhaps I'll come back once in a while and just check on how things are going. It's time to finally use the chat feature that I (and several other users) have been so desperate to install on this wiki. Haha, it's really been a great few years. Still, if you have any questions or queries, don't feel scared to message me. I knew that this day would loom over me and bite me back when I had the chance. I'm not blaming the fandom or the franchise, both are equally great in their own aspects. I blame my self-dedication as it seems to be the root of the problem here. It was inevitable and I figured that running away would be the bad idea. You know when you kind of lose interest in something that you've been liking for several years? Yeah... I'm kind of feeling that way at the moment. I'm not sure if my feelings on resigning as admin are concrete yet, but I haven't been committing myself to my job lately as I've got a giant truckload of things to do in real life. It's not just this wiki, it's all the other ones in the past that I've contributed to. For example - I'm still an admin on the Frozen Wiki but nothing's happening there and my services aren't needed at this point or time. I didn't want to force myself in executing a job that I felt like I'm no longer cut out for. Oh, the good old days when I actually had time to spend on Wikia. I fear that this is the end of my time here, but I'm thankful for being able to receive such a wonderful opportunity to be part of the community nonetheless. I hope that this wiki only starts to improve after my {short} leave. I believe that if there is anyone to thank, it's each person who tried to make the wiki better. On that note, I would just like to thank the people who have supported me and gotten me this far. Such people include Parrotbeak, who's been looking out for me and giving me great advice these past few years. I thank her for even giving me the privilege of becoming admin and looking after the wiki. Of course, I would like to thank Kepa, Elsa of Arandelle, and Graycloud for helping out with the wiki pages, and all the other people who formed a friendly relationship with me in spite of improving the wiki. I also thank those who gave in suggestions for wiki enhancements, which may or may not have been turned down in the end. I don't know where I'd be without Wikia. I only hope that the next admin running the wiki will have as much enjoyment running the wiki as I did. But as soon as the new admin is selected, I'll revoke my rights and allow them to take over me. I'll try my best to ensure that this job is executed as quickly as possible. Speaking of, if you are interested in running for this post, I'll change the management page to open up a position. If all goes well, we'll settle this to a community vote. I now end this long-ish blog with a ~trademark~ mic drop. I thank Ever After High for being part of my early teenhood. I'll still forever love Lizzie Hearts and all her Wonderlandish antics. I'm glad to have stuck around long enough and watched from day one. It was really a wonderful and life-changing experience to watch one of your favorite TV shows grow up with you. I'm currently hovering over the "Publish" button with a lot of hesitance, knowing that this is the click that will impact my life, but also be a next step to another adventure on Wikia. helpmyheartisracingimsuddenlyfeelingsoemotional Thank you so so so much for making a part of my life this much vibrant and colorful, specifically colored red and purple. Category:Blog posts